b l i s s
by brightlily
Summary: [jack.x.elizabeth].  It was something Jack was always fastinated about. that was whenever she made up her mind  she actually hoped that Jack was waiting for her in Tortuga like she had hoped for so long that he wasn't. !SPOILERS!
1. she wants revenge

**b l i s s.**

After Everything that happened Elizabeth wouldn't dare to step foot back to Port Royal again. She couldn't stand living there after everything. She hated living in that house all the years she did live there. So many deaths had happened in that house. Her mother had died giving child birth to Elizabeth in that house and that was enough of a reason not to go back to that godforsaken place. So that last time that Elizabeth would step foot in that house was to pack her things and the last thing she would do in that house was burn it to the ground.

That was exactly how it went as well.

The Swann escaped the house before the fire got near her. After standing there a good five minutes of just watching her memories burn to the ground she fled before anyone noticed that the ex-governor's house was burning to the ground. She had arranged a passage to Tortuga through a friend of a friend and as promised the ship was waiting for her. Elizabeth knew the moment she stepped on this ship with crimson sails that there would be no more going back.

Elizabeth already knew she was going to be dreading her way to Tortuga seeing as all the men were already looking at her in the only way any man of these sorts would look at a woman. Elizabeth decided not to press her luck by attacking or putting any these pirates in their place. She had no idea how she could be attractive at a time like this seeing as her long golden hair was hidden away under her tricorn hat and she was definitely not wearing a dress like these men wished that she were. She was found wearing a white shirt that was obviously to big for her and of course men trousers.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she walked past a couple of men searching for the Captain to tell him that she was here and there was no longer a need to be waiting around Port Royal any longer. To her surprise a woman came out the large cabin she was getting ready to knock on. The woman resembled much to Elizabeth except she was wearing a dress…a dress that one of the woman in Tortuga would where. Elizabeth never tried to get familiar with any of the ladies in Tortuga but, she would be lying if she said she didn't notice what the wenches were wearing.

"You're Elizabeth?" said the woman. Elizabeth nodded watching the woman intensively as she brushed back a couple of locks of red behind her ear. She was beautiful by far, far more than Elizabeth would ever dream to be, actually. Her skin was a creamy color from being hid from the sun, not tanned like Elizabeth from fighting away in the sun. Her eyes were the color of the ocean, not a hazel color like the wood of a ship like Elizabeth's eyes. She was fit as well! Of course Elizabeth was skinny but she had to admit she didn't have large breasts like this woman did, nor did she have anything that men thought were beautiful.

Oh, how Elizabeth could be so dumb sometimes. Dressed like a pirate or not Elizabeth Swann was the definition of beautiful.

"And you are…?" Elizabeth asked with one eyebrow arched. The woman smiled at Elizabeth's pride before she slowly nodded before answering:

"I'm Caroline Pierce," Elizabeth nodded seeing as the name didn't ring any bells in her head. What in the world was she doing on a pirate ship? Of course, we all knew the reason for Elizabeth being on there and apparently the woman did to. But, Elizabeth did not know her reason for being on this ship. "I'm the Captain's lady, me and our children were just visiting for a couple of days before we return to Tortuga." How in the world…?

"Children?" No matter how much of a Pirate she was she would always have a love for children. The word children brought a smile to Elizabeth's face knowing that now the pirates wouldn't be so much of their normal selves knowing that children were on board. But, of course we're dealing with pirates so much wouldn't change.

"Yes," Caroline smiled proudly. "Two little girls. Jasmine and Hayden - " 

"Miss Swann, I presume?" Elizabeth's head snapped away from Caroline finishing her sentence until she was interrupted by the voice that Elizabeth was searching for now. She turned around to become face to face with a man at least thirty years older than herself. He carried a bit of weight on him, and a long dark beard as well.

"Captain, I presume?" she mocked playfully and the Captain smirked. This smirk was nowhere near a smile and he made sure of it. "We'll be arriving in Tortuga not long from now, as you know that it isn't that far. But, you'll be sleeping downstairs with the rest of the men, I don't care if you're a woman. I've heard things about you, so it should not be that big of a problem. You shall not have that many duties, seein' as you won't be here to long. Can you cook? You better be able to," the captain spoke not missing a beat. He spoke with a rich Scottish accent and not like some of the pirates that were lurking about. "This one here can't cook a blasted thing," he made a gesture to his 'lady' as Caroline called herself. Caroline blushed before the Captain continued. "That will be all, Miss Swann," as if he was making sure Elizabeth got no word into the conversation he moved past her going into the cabin that Caroline came out of shortly

"Ignore this first request, Miss Swann," Elizabeth felt her cheeks heat of the embarrassment of sleeping near any of this disgusting men. "You'll be sharing a cabin with me." Elizabeth almost smiled knowing now that she wouldn't have to murder any of the men on the ship.

**&+&**

Elizabeth could not sleep. Here she was laying wide awake next to Caroline as she silently dreamed of being back in own bed in Tortuga. Elizabeth did not get to see the children as she wished seeing as tonight they would be staying the cabin with their father. Elizabeth almost admired the rude captain for his love for the children seeing as he insisted that they stay in his cabin with him. Caroline explained that the children were so excited seeing as they loved their father much and loved nothing more than hearing stories of him whenever they were home.

Elizabeth's eyes were wondering around the cabin looking for any sort of entertainment to keep her thoughts away from something she didn't want to be in her thoughts at the moment. The thoughts came anyways seeing as her eyes had locked onto an item laying on a desk with millions of quills and parchments lying around it. It was a tricorn hat but, it looked exactly like jack sparrow's hat. Elizabeth felt her heart drop at simply the thought of his name.

Elizabeth had never realized her feelings for the man until a year ago when she was aboard The Black Pearl with Jack. She always felt physical attraction toward him but, she simply thought that was all she felt for the man. The way she felt about him would never compare to anyone else she felt about and that made her feel horrible. It was simply a state of fact though. Jack Sparrow was everything she always longed for her childhood and teenage life. She wanted adventure, he had it. She wanted a pirate, he was the best around.

Without her knowing a single tear fell down her red cheeks. Her cheeks were red from the hot sun beating down on her daily, it was something that Jack was always fascinated about. That was whenever she made up her mind. She actually, hoped, that Jack would be there waiting in Tortuga like she had hoped he wasn't for so long.

**A/N**

please review. reviews are what make me write.

**other:**

i own nothing except for things you do not recgonize from the movies. kthx.


	2. same sweet darkness

Elizabeth rolled around in the comfort of a blanket strapped around her. She looked lifeless, just laying there with dried tear drops still on her cheeks. Her chestnut eyes fluttered open to a surrounding she did not know of. Elizabeth gasped for a moment, startled. She looked around trying to remember where she was. She paused for a moment recapping her night. Yes, now she remembered boarding _The Crimson Corset_. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Caroline's back was no longer facing her but, that she was gone as well. Wondering what time of day it was she got on her knees and started to make her way over to the window beside the end of the bed. Elizabeth pulled the crimson curtains out of her way to be blinded by sunlight. "Lord," she muttered pulling the blinds back. She was in complete darkness once again.

Realizing that this would never work Elizabeth pulled one of the curtains up so that the sunlight would not be blinding her eyes. Being able to see the room in the light now; she saw that her effects were laying out on the desk along with a new clean white shirt and some light brown trousers. Elizabeth smiled briefly knowing that this was all Carolinas doings. Smiling, she began to pull her dirty shirt over her head whenever she heard the cabin door burst open.

Elizabeth let out a loud screaming not excepting for anyone to be entering whenever she was changing. The woman fell to the floor making her arse feel rather sore. "Sorry, so sorry," she heard the voice say. Elizabeth sighed with relief as she opened her eyes once again knowing that it was not a man. The voice almost squeaked, she thought. Peering over to the door she saw a young girl standing there. "I'm Jasmine," the redheaded child squeaked once again. Elizabeth smiled guessing that it was either her or her sister. Jasmine rushed over to her side at once to help her off the wooden floor. "You have my apologizes," she just kept on talking while Elizabeth still said nothing in return.

"Thanks," she muttered finally. The little girl smiled showing all of her teeth even though a couple in the front were missing. Elizabeth smiled remembering how she used to be whenever she was around the ages of seven or eight. "Can I ask what in the world your doing in here?"

The little girl blushed. "Oh! Sorry, um my mother she um," Jasmine began to looked puzzled and her cheeks were redder than before. She began to stutter terribly. Jasmine slowed her eyes for a moment before looking up at Elizabeth red faced. "Motherwantedmetoseeifyouwereawakeandhereiam."

Elizabeth stared at her with her jaw hung open by one or two inches. "Yes," she muttered passing by the little girl trying to scramble out her words. Her eyes did not leave the floor because she did not even want to know what the little girl was looking like now.

"MY MOTHER WANTS TO TALK TO YOU! SHES IN THE KITCHEN!"

Elizabeth almost jumped at the little girls screams. She looked over her shoulder briefly before exiting out of the cabin, making a mental note to go back and change into those clothes later. Rolling her eyes she wasn't as little as Elizabeth wanted her to be. Elizabeth liked to play with child who were still new to the world. Not annoying ones who were festinated by her very movement. Not realizing where she was going she ran straight into a hard body.

Falling to the ground for the second time today Elizabeth grunted. She looked up at who had rudely ran into her and saw it was a man about her age or maybe younger. She raised an eyebrow curiously; waiting for him to say something. "You could've pushed me off the ship! Bloodly wench!" his voice was not manly at all, maybe a bit girly.

Elizabeth huffed not wanting to deal with someone such as this. "Drop dead," she hissed in his direction before moving past the blond headed boy. She turned around quickly to still see the boy laying down in his state moments ago. "You've got some dirt on your chin. Just thought you should know," She smirked at him knowing there wasn't any dirt on his face which she found strange seeing as the other working men had dirt all over their bodies. She saw the younger boy blush before coming to his senses.

"IM A BLOODLY PIRATE, YOU WENCH."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she turned away from him walking toward stairway that led to the kitchen where she told Caroline would be waiting for her.

**&+&**

"Ah, hello Miss Swann," Elizabeth recognized Caroline's voice instantly. She smiled as she came around the corner to see Caroline sitting in a chair cutting up a apple. She fed the piece to the small child who was currently sitting in her lap. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the sight of the small child. She looked so much like Caroline. She had small curls of red like her mother and beautiful eyes like the sea which she had stolen from her mother as well. "This is little Hayden, she was watching you sleep earlier. Said you did a bit of talking," Caroline smirked up at Elizabeth as she sit across from at the table.

Hayden smiled up at Elizabeth stuffing pieces of apples in her mouth. Elizabeth couldn't help but blush at what she was hearing. She felt rather uncomfortable about someone watching her sleep beside, the only person who ever watched her sleep was Jack. The thought made her blush even harder remembering times on the pearl. She missed those 'times' or memories on the pearl…_with_ jack.

"Oh?" Elizabeth said cheekily, trying to cover up her embarrassment. "What did you hear, exactly?" she almost had to chock out the words. She had a feeling she knew what the little girl would tell her seeing as she now remembered what she was dreaming about before she had awakened.

"You were crying," Hayden said with no emotion on her face. Her eyes did not meet Elizabeth's brown orbs. Her attention was focused on the green apple pieces that her mother was handing her. "You talked of tickling you," Elizabeth's cheeks were as crimson as the sails on the ship. "Then," Hayden hesitated before biting on the piece of apple. Elizabeth thought she was going to die of embarrassment. She hung on every word that the little girl was saying. "That was when you started crying. They were leaving you and you did not want them to leave one bit," she popped the last lice into her mouth before leaning into her mothers chest.

"Elizabeth," Caroline interrupted her thoughts. Elizabeth's head snapped up seeing as she was currently staring down at the wood of the table she was sitting at. "I was thinking that maybe you'd like a job when we return to Tortuga."

"I'm not a whore."

Caroline roared with laugher but there was no emotion on Elizabeth's face. "There are other jobs in Tortuga for women, Liz."

"_Lizzie, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing."_

"Elizabeth, are you listening to me?"

Elizabeth's thoughts were once more interrupted. She looked up to meet Caroline's eyes of disapproval. Elizabeth nodded quickly. "Sorry, continue."

"As I was saying," Caroline sighed playing with the material of her daughters clothes. Elizabeth stared at her fingers with wide eyes. She had no idea what caught her fascination. "If you take this you could even live with me if you of course help with the little ones every once in a while. But, you would be clothed at all times. You could work a bar my brother owns. Serving more drinks to the drunks. Pays good, Elizabeth."

Before Caroline could go on any longer Elizabeth caught her half way.

"I'll do it, thanks so much."

Caroline smiled at her new employee at _The Faithful Bride_.

_Elizabeth couldn't hold her excitement as Jack grabbed onto her hand, slipping his fingers into hers. They had been walking on this godforsaken beach on this godforsaken island for hours now. Both of them with a bottle of rum in each hand. Jack began to slow his pace causing Elizabeth to slow hers as well. Looking up at Jack she felt a strong urge that she had never felt before. _

_Elizabeth looked down at the sand; now being brushed away by the ocean water. She could never do such a thing with none other than Jack Sparrow. She barley knew him! He was a wicked man, a pirate. But why did she keep having these feelings since he first saved her from drowning a couple of days before this exact moment? Shutting her eyes she stopped walking completely. Jack let go of her hand and if she had had one more drink of rum she would've protested against what he was doing. "What is it love?" That voice of his was even intoxicating for Elizabeth. "Is the rum finally getting to you or are you intoxicated by my very presence?"_

_Elizabeth half way smiled up at him. How could she bare to keep a straight face toward him whenever he was talking to her this way. She knew what she had to do in the morning but, that could wait until the morning. Not being able to hold in any longer Elizabeth lunged herself toward him, causing both of them to fall to the ground. _

"_Lizz-"_

"_Kiss me, Jack." Elizabeth stared down at him. She was straddling him now and without even meaning to do such a thing. _

_He did as he was told. _

**A/N**

GUESS WHOS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: O

**Disclaimer** :

I don't own shit.

And if I did own pirates this would be how it'd be going.


	3. something's always wrong

The wind felt refreshing as it hit her in the face over and over again. Each time she would shield her eyes but, she knew it was coming each time. Laughter filled the streets of Tortuga but, also heartbreak seemed to be around every corner as well. To her left there were two little girls playing with dolls laughing being so carefree but, to her right there was husband and wife filled with a fit of rage because of one another. Elizabeth stopped thinking all at once and started to watch the men, women, and children run around in a barbaric state. She watched these people like she was a lion and they were her next meal.

"You do that a lot, don't you?"

Elizabeth did not move at the sign of someone else watching her. The voice was high pitched and anything but clam. The voice was familiar to Elizabeth and it was a female voice by far. Elizabeth twisted herself on the barrel that she was sitting on to gave up at none other than her roommate; Ella Pierce. Ella was Caroline's eldest daughter that wanted nothing to do with her father and insisted that she stayed to watch over their home. Elizabeth remembered Ella telling her that her mother seemed to want to strangle her with her stubborn ways but, Ella would no budge. The two women were roommates seeing as there was no other place for Elizabeth to sleep but room up with the seventeen year old misfit.

Ella was beautiful no doubt about it but, Elizabeth didn't think she knew quite well how to show it. Her hair was dark almost black and it seemed to be wavy from being out in the rain or water from the ocean. Normally would her mane down. Letting her thick hair bounce on her shoulders as she moved. Or on occasion she would let Elizabeth tame the beast and put it into two nice braids on each side of her head. Ella hardly ever let Elizabeth go that far with her hair. Her height was nothing to brag at seeing as she stood at a beastly 5'4 and her being at the age of seventeen. She was beautiful and Elizabeth envied her for many things. Her lovely hazel eyes, her adorable dimples, her chest…the list went on.

Ella was nothing like Elizabeth at seventeen seeing as Elizabeth was strapped into corsets and here Ella stood with the same kind of trousers as Elizabeth and a tight, white, sleeveless shirt that had of course been ripped that way. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that the shirt was ripped in other places as well showing most of her lean pale stomach. Her skin was yes pale unlike Elizabeth's burned skin simply because she had a job that made her sleep during the sun lit days and work the pole at night.

Elizabeth really never knew if Ella actually slept with these men but, she was rather sour to them. No, she wasn't kind and sweet to them like some of the other ladies Elizabeth had met like Giselle and Scarlett for instant. She was downright cold them. Feeding them nasty words that would only come from a sailors mouth. Elizabeth didn't understand why these men didn't break her skull. Maybe they were just to drunk to notice her harsh words.

"Do what?" Elizabeth finally answered her eyes no longer watching Ella but, to the people she was watching before. The children were no longer playing in the street but the woman from her right now had a dagger pulled on the man and he was begging for mercy. Elizabeth smirked not caring at all that it was possible the oversized man could die at any moment.

"Watch people," Ella answered coming up toward Elizabeth and leaning against the barrel Elizabeth was sitting on. Elizabeth glanced down at the younger girl and smiled cheekily. This girl had already had her figured out after a week of living with her. "At first I thought you were casting some sort of spell on them. But, I saw no signs of witch craft in our bedroom."

Elizabeth looked at Ella with a grin on her face now. It was a funny story, imaging Elizabeth doing witchcraft. Why, she would never do such a thing. She stared down at Ella waiting for her to say something but it never came. "I'm guessing that my assistant is needed?"

Ella stared at her for a moment. She let out a small laugh at Elizabeth's fancy words.

"Bloodly hell! Just come in a give these men their drinks, Liz!"

**-&-**

"You're doing it all bloodly wrong!"

"I am not!"

"YOU ARE!"

"SHUT UP, YOU BLOODLY WHORE."

"ME!? YOUR BAD AS ME!"

Elizabeth could only catch a glimpse as the two strumpets fought with each other once again. By her matter of perspective it looked as if Giselle was doing Starlett's make up wrong on purpose, Scarlett had just now noticed, and now she was slapping Giselle in the face with her free hand while the other was pulling her blonde locks.

"They're so bloodly annoying," Elizabeth heard Ella comment as she rubbed her eyes wanting nothing more than a bed to crawl into. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder as she cleaned one of the glasses with a dirty rag. There was Giselle on top of Scarlett trying to pin her to the ground. Elizabeth snorted at the sight of the two women always fighting over the same thing men, dresses, shoes, and…Jack Sparrow.

Pulling her mind away from the thought she began to the rub harder against the glass. Almost hearing the glass crack the glass was snatched away from her. Elizabeth looked up to see Ella investigating the glass. "Miss Swann, I believe this glass is by far the most cleaned one in this bloodly tavern," Ella commented on the glass; her voice was full of sarcasm.

"Shut it," Elizabeth told her grabbing the glass back and sitting it in a pile with the other clean ones. Ella wasn't one of the most observant people in the world but she would have to be blind not to notice the look on Elizabeth's face. It was full of sadness and sorrow. Maybe even regret? Ella peered down at her while she washed the glasses over and over again.

"Something troublin' ye,?"

Elizabeth was startled at the question and looked up at her in confusion. She remained cool, trying to hide her emotions as well as she could.

"Um, no. Nothing, at all."

"Liar."

Elizabeth looked up at Ella as she was sprawled across the table on her stomach. She held her head up with her hands and her elbows remained on the wooden table. Elizabeth was sitting on the table as well with her legs crossed. Elizabeth sneered at her while Ella continued to squint at her while grinning.

"What are Giselle and Scarlett so excited about anyways?" Elizabeth asked trying to change the subject but, Ella only rolled her eyes at her closest friend.

"That man over there."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow and slowly turned her head to in the direction Ella's finger was pointing. The glass in her hand fell on the wooden table, shattering. "WHAT THE HELL?" Ella asked but Elizabeth ignored her. Her chocolate orbs were stuck on one person in particular. Of course, no one else noticed the shattering of a glass except for Ella. That was about the most boring thing going on at the moment. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't speak to answer Ella. Suddenly, she began to feel nervous and her stomach twisted in knots. Her face began to feel hot and she felt suffocated.

Jack Sparrow was a couple of feet away.

"I've got to leave," Elizabeth muttered breathless. At once she jumped off the wooden table, ignoring Ella's calls after her. She pushed through the people not thinking of anything except getting out of the tavern and being able to breath again.

"Aye!" Elizabeth stopped in her tracks recognizing the voice at once. "Wench, get me some rum." Elizabeth shut her eyes and shuddered. "Thanks, love."

_I need this job, I need this job. _

Muttering a couple of curse words she ran over to the bar where Ella was staring at her with the most confused look on her face. Elizabeth's eyes were dangerous at the moment and declared for her not to say a word. Ella followed on quickly jumping off the bar as well and going on with her business. Elizabeth was shaking as she poured a tall glass of rum. Biting down on her lip, she tried to concentrate. But, the only thing she succeeded in was drawing blood to her lip. "Damnit," she cursed under her breath. Elizabeth was never one to curse but, she was not thinking right at the moment.

Slowly she walked over to his table. With her free hand she pulled her tricorn hat a lower, trying to hide her face. Feeling rather stupid she made her way over to him. He looked the same, but, she didn't except him to be any different seeing as it hadn't been that long since she had last seen him. She didn't except her to be so bloodly nervous.

Elizabeth layed the glass down on the table and took the coin that he offered. Apparently, he hadn't even looked up at her. He would've known it was her. She wasn't using the best disguise. Finding now was the best escape she turned away at once, shielding her face away from him, Mr. Gibbs, and some other crew members. Elizabeth was so close to getting away but then she heard something.

"You sellin', dear?"

Of course she knew that he meant her body. No, she would never sink that low for a couple of coins. The voice was unfamiliar to her and she refused to give her herself away now. She felt eyes burning into her back.

"I am no whore."

The words left a sour taste in her mouth as she moved herself through the crowd and out the door of the tavern. Elizabeth leaned against the wall near the door of the tavern. Her face fell into her face and her palms soon began to feel wet. She slide down the wall and brought her knees up to her chest.

"Elizabeth?"


	4. i scream for you

**Authors note**

Oh my Johnny D! I love you guys sooo much. Seriously, this has gotten me to write this story, Haha I was feeling lazy if you can not catch on. But this chapter was hard for me to write I wrote it like three times before I decided which one I wanted. :D

**Disclaimer: **

Jack Sparrow: "let me get this straight, dearie - you um own meself?

Me: "YES" :D

Jack Sparrow: "LIAR!"

Me: "Damnit. You're write. Disney owns your sexy ass."

Jack Sparrow: "Whaaa?"

Elizabeth froze whenever she heard her name being called. She sighed with relief whenever she twisted her head slowly over to see who was interrupting her crying session. She was happy to know that Ella was the only nosey one at the moment. Knowing that she had nothing else to say she threw her hands in her face letting hot tears crawl down her cheeks once more. Elizabeth stiffened at the touch of Ella's hand grabbing onto her shoulder and her knee against her thigh. Elizabeth peeked through the crack of her fingers and saw that Ella was kneeling next to her, humming something calm and lovely.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Calm and lovely was gone.

Her voice was demanding and rude but, Elizabeth didn't feel like snapping at her attitude at the moment. She wanted to do everything she was always taught to not to. She wanted to cry in her bed, she wanted to cry about everything that happened, she wanted to kiss a pirate. Elizabeth sniffled and looked up at Ella thinking of how in the world she was going to explain this to her. She couldn't exactly tell her the truth, thinking that Ella would think of her as mad and kick her out of the only home she knew. Elizabeth soon regretted showing her signs of pain after seeing Ella's face of disappointment. Elizabeth's eyes were red and puffed while, her cheeks were flushed.

"Doll, what's wrong with you, honestly?" Ella shut her eyes for a moment trying to find the right words and find a soothing voice inside of her normal high pitched, demanding one. "Liz, I can't help yeh if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Elizabeth stared at her for a moment biting down on her lip. She noticed how Ella hesitated to say something about the already drawn blood on her lip but she remained silent. Elizabeth shut her eyes for a moment, and leaned her head against the wood. She fought in her mind with words while trying to find the right ones. Her

"It is hard to explain," Elizabeth's voice was hoarse as she finally decided to speak up. She tilted her head a little bit so she could see Ella more properly. Finally, Elizabeth thought of the perfect idea. "That man that you were speaking about - "

"The one that walks like a girl?"

"Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth said sternly and Ella took that as a warning to not crack anymore jokes about the strange man in the tavern. "I was married to him once," Elizabeth took a large gulp as she let the lies spread through the wind. He would never even think of marrying her. Jack Sparrow married no one. Were these lies believable? "I do not think he would enjoy seeing me and I just got a bit emotional."

Made sense right? Believable?

Apparently so seeing as Ella kept nodding her head as if she was understanding what exactly Elizabeth was going through. Sighing, Elizabeth shook her head feeling stupid about this whole lie she had just told Ella. "We're really busy tonight, we need you badly," Ella paused. "Maybe, I can knock him out?"

"NO!" Elizabeth yelled without even thinking. Feeling stupid she shut her eyes, hoping she did not just give the best lie she ever told away. Nodding she looked over at Ella. "I understand," she muttered. Elizabeth dreaded the very moment she had to walk right back into that tavern. Raising up to go back in to face her the most awkward and horrible -

Feeling weight on her thigh as she rose she looked down to see Ella pulling her back down to the ground. Elizabeth stared at her in confusion but Ella only grinned.

"We could make this a bit difficult for him. I could you know, make you look like you really work here."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm thinking bright and corsets."

**-&-**

"I look horrible!"

"You look like uh strumpet."

Elizabeth glared at the younger girl as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her face looked like it had been mistaken for the side of a house. Her eyes were circled with kohl, her lips were darkened of crimson, and there seemed to be places of blue and green around her eyes. Elizabeth had to admit she did look like a strumpet but, nothing like herself. Looking down at the choice of clothing Ella had picked out herself Elizabeth groaned anymore. She hated showing so much skin, she felt violated, like a pirate.

"_Pirate." _

Elizabeth shuddered for a moment not wanting anything else to do with times like that in the past. She hated that she had to do that, but did she really have to? God, she did not want to get into that at the moment. Shrugging slightly she stared at herself in the mirror once more. She stomach was exposed and she was particularly fond of that either but, not as much as silky shorts Ella had given her to wear either. "I'm not wearing this," Elizabeth announced while starting to pull at the material of the borrowed clothes.

"Liz, I hardly recognize you! Please, we need you," Ella shouted looking desperate. The expression on her face was a small pout and her eyes were wide with seriousness. Elizabeth rolled her eyes hoping that this would at least save her one more night before he came across her path whenever her face was not painted or whenever her tricorn hat was nowhere to be found.

"What am I supposed to do exactly?" Elizabeth muttered under her breath. Ella took that as a yes and she clapped her hands together.

"Serve the rum and shake your bum."

**-&-**

Elizabeth felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as she slowly opened the wooden door to where the excitement of the tavern was happening. Hesitating at all of her skin showing she began to feel quite nervous and self conscious. Sure, she knew for a fact that she wasn't ugly in any way but, she had never been in such a state in front of so many men. Moving closer into the light she pulled some of her long, wavy hair around her face - trying to disguise herself.

Elizabeth was excepting everyone in the tavern to turn around and look at her with shame. No. No one even looked at her as she stepped out from behind the bar. No one acted as if this was such a strange sight. Elizabeth knew that most of the ladies in here were dressed worse than herself but, she felt that someone would notice.

"RUM RUM RUM RUM RUM RUMMMIE RUM RUM!"

Elizabeth almost smiled at the semi-song she heard. She turned around to see one of the shorter pirates in Jack's crew. He stared right up at her but, didn't look at her like she was something new. Apparently, he had a horrible memory, this was really working, or he was drunk out of his. By the looks of the lyrics of the song she was guessing he had been blown away by the rum. "I think you've had enough," Elizabeth said rather loudly over the screaming and shouting in the tavern.

The little man grinned up at Elizabeth but shook his head meaning a 'no', she was guessing. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the man as he went back to his seat with the rest of the crew, but he had three shiny coins in-between two of his fingers. Elizabeth's eyes widen at the sight. The pirate king started to walk to the bar in the back of building, she was going to get him whatever he wanted if he had more of that. Pouring some rum into a glass pitcher, Elizabeth felt a light tap on her bum.

Turning around she was going to strike the person but, her hand was caught by someone's hand. She soon felt weak in the knees, thinking that he knew it was her. Her breath was caught in her throat and she could no longer breathe. Slowly, he lowered her hand but, she just stared at him waiting for him to say something. The two of them seemed to still not be on good terms ever since the last incident that had death to do with it.

"I was just wanting some rum, love."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. Alright, he hadn't noticed yet. She avoided his chocolate eyes that were so intoxicating for her at least. She didn't want him to speak anymore, his voice made her weak in the knees. She felt as she if was a nervous wreck whenever they were on terms such as this, in places such as this, and in bloodly situations such as well. "Names Jack Sparrow, Smithy if you like."

Elizabeth slowly nodded taking every word in, knees growing weaker by the moment. "I know," she muttered pouring more glasses making them full with rum. Suddenly, her hands began to shake and she dropped one of the glass. Elizabeth shrieked but, Jack pulled her back into his chest before the glass could touch her bare feet.

"Got a name, love?"

Elizabeth gulped feeling his chest against her back. Slowly, she shut her eyes trying to take in all what was happening. She almost wished he could recognize her for only a moment, so she could see what could've been. Maybe he would not be mad. "Jayden," she breathed. Elizabeth felt him hot breath on her skin as he moved closer to her neck. She could smell the rum on his breathe from here.

"You're a liar, Elizabeth Swann."


	5. sinking like a stone in the sea

**Authors Note: **

Tee Hee. Thanks so much, lovies:D you're reviews always make me smile and eventually get me outta my lazy spell. I don't think I write Jack so well like I've seen other people. But I try :D

BTW

I'm thinking of writing another story?

It'll be like Elizabeth sailing with jack after he gets back on the ship with Barbossa. Jack and Barbossa shall make a bet over who is the real captain if he can get Elizabeth Swann to admit that jack owns her. :D tell me watchcha think and if it shall be worth reading Haha. I would put it in this story but I've already got plans :D

Elizabeth gasped at the words that he was whispering into her ear. How could he had known? Elizabeth started to feel light headed and nervous. Her stomach twisted into knots like she could almost sense the trouble coming along with all the lies she had been spreading today. Gulping she remained still after he whispered the cruel words into her ear how he had caught her in the act.

"_You're a liar, Elizabeth Swann."_

Elizabeth bit on her lip hard, trying to find the words to say. None came to mind, she could only hear the words over and over in her mind. Finally, she heard a sound that she had longed to hear but now the sound only sounded cruel to her; even if she had missed it for oh so long. Jack's laughter was soft and cold. Elizabeth felt her cheeks burning of embarrassment as she tore herself away from his strong arms. He did not try to hold her back but, it seemed like all he was trying to do was haunt her.

Elizabeth could not even bare to face for the moment. Goodness, how stupid she must've sounded! Where the hell did Jayden come from? Feeling rather brave Elizabeth turned around from staring at the strumpets sitting on the bar to the man she had so many mixed feelings for. When she first arrived she remembered looking forward to sending him sailing in on the Pearl, but, now she wanted to fall to her knees at his very present. Not in a good way either.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth spat coldly. Her voice was fake at the moment and full of pretending go to be angry at him. She tried to look strong and tough. But, oh how she was weak. Jack Sparrow always had to make her feel even weaker. By his very presence!

"HA!"

Elizabeth scrunched up her face at Jack's loud out burst of laughter. She looked around slightly trying not to show her embarrassment once more. Meeting his own dark orbs; their eyes locked. Jack stepped closer to her. His eyes roamed her body and Elizabeth wanted to reach out and smack him for such behavior. But, she held herself back. Jack smiled as he noticed that he wasn't getting slapped by the 'strumpet wannabe' in front of him.

"Shouldn't that be the question I should be asking yourself, Miss Swann?" His voice was no longer cold or dark like it had been moments ago. He seemed to be enjoying tormenting herself as he was. Pulling her strings, dangling her from the thin strand of string.

"I live and work here, Mr. Sparrow." Jack almost looked hurt at the comment of her not calling him Cap'n Jack or just plain Jack. She hadn't called himself Mr. Sparrow since the two had first layed eyes on each other. So much had happened since then.

"_I saved your life. You save mine. We're square." _

"I wouldn't have never thought I'd see you in a place such as," Jack touched the wooden table with his finger and showed her the piece of dust on it. "This."

"Things change. I changed. I'm not one of your strumpets either, I just couldn't stand to be in Port Royal," her words were stern and she didn't blink once while speaking to him. Her eyes were on him at all times.

Jack raised his eyes at this new found knowledge he arrived with. "Who would've thought I'd ever see you're face again? And who would've thought it would be here in all places! HA!" Walking over to her she thought he was going to attempt to touch her but, instead he sat down at the bar and turned himself around to face her. "I never thought you would've killed meh either," Jack muttered under his breath before taking a long sip out of his new glass full of rum.

Elizabeth stared at him with a look of disgust on her face. "Jack, stop tormenting me. I said I was sorry, it was what I had to do. We rescued you, c'mon!" Elizabeth shouted trying to get his forgiveness. Jack simply grinned toothily at her. Yes, he was enjoying this. It was clear as day.

"NOPE!" He yelled in her face like a child. "I don't think I will. That was not very nice of you Liz, not very nice at all."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at how immature he was being about the situation. She let out a sigh before running a hand through her golden locks.

"And what are with these clothes? I thought you wouldn't even let William see you in such -"

"JACK! SHUT UP!"

Jack almost looked offended at her words. He made a tsk ; tsk noise at her outburst.

Elizabeth shut her for a moment not believing how hard he was being on her. Elizabeth moved over toward him so she could face him. "I want you to leave Jack."

"I think not!"

"I think so, Mr. Sparrow!"

"I think not, Miss bloodly Swann!"

However, neither of them realized the raven haired petite across the room staring at her most closest friend and this pirate fight. Would she be a good friend if she let them be how they were? She wouldn't let anyone hurt Elizabeth if she could help it! Especially this man that she was once married to!

Back across the room here we see Jack and Elizabeth in a particular moment that they were in moments ago.

"I'm sorry, love. I'll behave," Jack said in surrender while holding his hands up in defense. Elizabeth stared at him for a moment not believing him.

"Doubtful," she hissed under her breath while taking a seat on the bar next to Jack.

"Though, really," Jack said in thought as he pointed her finger down to Elizabeth's clothing. Elizabeth already regretted him speaking once again. For two reasons actually but, she would never admit it. "If you claim to not be such said strumpet then why all of?" Jack fingered the piece of material of her shorts which could've easily been spotted for a rather large belt. "This?"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" called a voice in the distance. Elizabeth peered over Jack's shoulder to see Ella running toward them with a glass bottle of rum in her hand. Elizabeth stared at her confused but then saw that it looked as if Jack was trying to talk her into bedding him. Her eyes widen as Ella came a feet away. Before Elizabeth could let out another word Jack was on the floor with Ella on top of him. "YOU GIRLY MAN!" Ella's voice screeched as she grabbed his dread locks and jerked his head over and over again.

"ELLA NO!" Elizabeth got to the floor as soon as she saw Ella was getting ready to knock him out with the glass bottle full of rum. Elizabeth grabbed a hold of the girls wrist and slowly put it over her side.

"BLOODLY HELL, WENCH!" Jack roared to Ella as her cheeks burned sensing that she apparently did something wrong. "Didn't know I was that bloodly gorgeous," he whispered faintly. "Perhaps after that little show maybe we can -"

Jack didn't get to finish his sentence seeing as Ella's fist came in contact with his jaw. Jack grabbed onto his jaw in pain, staring at Ella like she was the devil in a skirt. "forget it now!"

"Shut up you, twit! I was just trying to get you off of Elizabeth! She doesn't want you anymore, why do you think she left you!"

"LEFT ME!? SHE DID NOT LEAVE ME!"

"Admitting is the first step if were going to get through -"

Jack shook his head feeling that the girl didn't understand what he was speaking about. "Lass, get outta my sight before I feed you to the sharks."

Ella looked a bit taken back before with her eyes widened. She was about to put this lady walking fool in his place but Elizabeth stepped in front of her. Her cheeks were burned with embarrassment. "Ella, leave please. I can handle this." Ella glared at Elizabeth for a moment; not understanding. Finally, she removed herself from the scene by going into the back room.

Turning away to face Jack, Elizabeth already regretted coming to Tortuga in the first place. 

"So, Elizabeth? If that is your real name," Jack hissed not being happy with his red jaw. "Please, explain to ol' Jack when we were once an item?"

"Jack, I-I can explain…"

"I hope you can," he said with a smirk playing on his lips. "I'll be seeing you again seeing as after all I'll be wanting to hear the famous love story of the Sparrow and the Swann. But, now m'love; I hate to leave you but I must be gettin' back to me ship before it takes off again.?"

With that he walked away from her once again. And she let him.

What In the blazes had just happened?


	6. bride drinking will kill us all

**Authors Note:**

Dear god I am not dead:D sorry my birthday came up and I partied a bit to hard. But im back to muh writing schedule! And by the way I can't really picture Jack as being all romantic and 'I love you so much' type, you know? So sorry if there isn't all the fluffiness. BUT WE ARE FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE!

Elizabeth layed in her bed that night wide awake thinking of what in the world she could come up to tell Jack Sparrow. Oh, and what was she going to tell Ella as well? The teenager was nowhere to be found seeing as Elizabeth left the tavern shortly after Jack had departed. The last she saw of Ella was whenever she was sitting on top of a table with men circled around her with a glare on her face that could kill. Elizabeth knew that Ella was going to be full of anger and full of questions as well. Wishing that she had never opened her mouth in the first place to Ella about the situation she let out a loud lazy sigh. She needed to sleep desperately if she was going to be taking Jasmine down to the beach at noon and then working whenever darkness falls.

"Elizabeth."

She had only closed her eyes for a moment but they widen at the sound of her voice. Elizabeth rose off of the bed and sat straight up looking around for any sign of someone. Her eyes went to the door and there was Ella leaning against it with a glare on her face, it wasn't as bad as before but still not lovely to look at. Elizabeth let out a worried sigh as Ella began to walk her way toward the small bed next to her own. Ella seated herself on the edge of the bed, she peered up at Elizabeth. Elizabeth thought for a moment trying to find the words that would make sense and not make her look like a bad person.

"If I ask what happened," Ella started and then looked out the window at the small droplets coming from the sky. "Will you tell me the truth?" Ella turned her face back over to where she could see Elizabeth; she shot her a look of disapproval.

"Yes," Elizabeth's voice was hoarse as she let the words slip through her teeth. Leaning back onto the bed she knew she had to tell the truth to Ella this time but, she had no idea where to start. Her history with Jack was not a nice one but, it was also one that seemed to keep her going. One that kept a smile on her face, and one that made her happy. "Get comfortable, El."

**-&-**

"That man is here."

Elizabeth looked up from the dirty glass she was cleaning to see Ella looking over the crowd of people. There they were sitting in a corner of the room sitting side by side with glasses in their hands and on the table were at least a hundred more waiting to be cleaned. Elizabeth dreaded it but, it was better than pretending to be happy to all those…men. Elizabeth gave Ella questioning look but, soon felt stupid knowing exactly who she was talking about.

Sighing, she knew that he would be making his way over here with a couple of smart remarks just past his lips. Rolling her eyes she began to scrub harder, not even wanting to look up to find him. Of course, she could feel his eyes burning into her skull seeing as that was the only thing he could see at the moment. Her face was tipped down to directly in her lap where she was scrubbing the glass clean. Elizabeth placed the new clean glass on the table and grabbed another. Not daring to even look up, imagine how stupid she must've looked.

Then as if he was the only one in the tavern, she heard him walking toward her. She could almost sense the smirk on his face, knowing that he would be the one with witty remarks and Elizabeth would be there speechless. As their conversations normally went like. Only a couple of times had Elizabeth been the leader of the conversations.

"_You're going to want to know what it tastes like."_

"Elizabeth," she heard him greet her. She made no notice of him but, almost couldn't help but smile when he greeted Ella. "Ah, your still here."

"Kiss my arse, Sparrow!"

Elizabeth looked up from the dirty glass to see Jack sitting down next to her. She hadn't heard him sitting down and she was quite surprised and how close he was. Widening her eyes she looked back down at her glass and heard Jack chuckle. Feeling weak as she had the night before she tried not to let it get to her. He was close but a part of her wanted him closer and the other part of her wanted to kill him again.

Elizabeth peered up and looked to her left to find that Ella was gone in sight. Shutting her eyes she knew that Jack wouldn't hesitate to say anything at all. Looking up at him, their eyes locked. His eyes were dangerous and hers were full of concern. Lovely mix.

"So, now would you mind telling me what your um friend was speaking of last night?"

Elizabeth had dreaded that question all night. Putting the glass on the table, she placed her hands in her lap. Staring up at him she searched for any type of answer she could give him.

"It was a big misunderstanding," her voice was hoarse like she was ill or some sort. Thank the gods that Jack took no notice to. Well, either that or he wasn't going to mention it.

"You owe me, love."

Elizabeth snapped her head around to face him. What was he talking about? Raising an eyebrow she stared at him for a moment. "I owe you nothing!" She made a face at him like she had something sour in his mouth. Jack let out a laugh like he excepted her to say such a thing.

"I never forgave you."

"I rescued you," she protested.

"And I never shall."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes feeling frustrated. She wanted to strangle him but, that would be for later.

"Rescuing is good enough!"

"Not quite, love! Guilt is a lovely thing, I'm sure you've figured out."

Elizabeth shut her eyes in defeat and she pictured him grinning like a cat inside her mind. She bite down on her lip in thought but only for a moment. Her eyes fluttered open and she glared at him fierce fully.

"What do you want from me?" Elizabeth breathed. She had basically gritted the words through her teeth and it left a sour taste in her mouth.

"Persuade me."

With that he rose from his seat and gracefully walked across the room to where his crew was sitting laughing among themselves. Elizabeth stared at him trying to burn holes through his back, but it never worked.

"I don't even care," she muttered before grabbing the bottle of rum that Jack had carelessly left on the table.

**-&-**

"I don't even care."

Pushing him against the wall she did what she'd always wanted to do. Of course, she wasn't in her right mind at the moment but did it matter. No. she didn't even care. She doesn't care about anything, right? She loves no one, right? This is what he wanted, right? This is what would make the horrible feeling go away, right?

She kissed him hard like she was trying to leave marks against his lips. He pulled her against him trying to the same thing. Elizabeth began to feel herself falling, but she could do nothing about it. She laughed against his lips as she slowly began to fall to the floor. She brought him along for the ride as well, not going alone. No, she hated being alone.

The kiss became less demanding and harsh. It began to become soft and almost sweet. Elizabeth was no longer sweet, she didn't want sweet. She ended the sweet, innocent kisses and went back to the hungry kisses she had began with. She liked those.

"Not here."

Looking up at him, she stared at him in confusion. Her eyes began to feel heavy and she no control. Why didn't she have any control of what she was doing? She was in control.

"Follow me."

She was not in control.

**Authors Note:**

Haha do not worry! Elizabeth seems to be having dreams a lot of her memories so what not better of the night she cannot remember? Oh fantastic! REVIEW. And I thought I wrote this horribly, so eh.


End file.
